tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonka
TONKA was created as part of an experiment in search of the ultimate saboteur by Alpha Trion. Created using Optimus Prime’s blueprints as a guide, he resembles the Autobot leader in appearance, but is only 8 inches tall in robot mode. With this small size, he can squeeze into places even the smallest minibot could never hope to go, attacking equipment at the circuit level. If a mission requires it, he will carry a powerful explosive in his trailer. Equipped with data jacks, micro-scalpels, and precison micro-explosives, he is capable of performing a variety of sabotage ranging from network intrusions to out and out destruction from the inside, including sabotaging other Transformers. In addition to sabotage, he is also very capable of recon, gathering information often unobtainable by other means. Although his small size makes him fragile and vulnerable to destruction should he ever be discovered, he does not show it. His personality is bright, cheery, and full of spunk. He’s especially drawn to humans, particularly because they are a little more on his size scale than his fellow Transformers. In addition to his destructive abilities, he is also programmed with a variety of micro-surgical techniques for assisting in repairs. He transforms into a radio control tractor trailer for mobility, in addition to a small jetpack in robot mode for extra mobility. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Tonka was brought online shortly after the beginning of the Third Cybertronian War by Alpha Trion. The goal of his experiment was to create a soldier that would be the ultimate saboteur: An Autobot of such small size that he could literally go anywhere, enter anything, and destroy it from within. Unfortunately for Tonka, the project required such immense resources that it was cancelled after his creation due to the need for resources to be diverted to the war effort. As a result he is unique among the Autobots. This fact has never slowed him down, however, and he is a spunky and energetic addition to the team. By the time of the Ark mission, Tonka had several high profile missions under his belt, and he was assigned to the Ark to also offer a secondary role as a scout. He never got the chance as the Ark crash landed on Earth, deactivating him with the rest of the Autobots. When the Autobots were re-activated 4 million years later, he was given the same form as his brother, Optimus Prime. This is a relationship he has kept secret from Prime, although one day it may truly be revealed. With the Decepticons also on Earth and up to their old tricks, his skills as a saboteur were once again brought to the spotlight, and he has since run several missions into Decepticon territory to disrupt their plans any way he can. When he's not out trying to be a pain in the Decepticon's backsides, he's at home being a pain in the Autobot's backsides. Practical jokes are his forte, and he's pulled a few good ones on them over the years, including a notable incident where he re-programmed a lubricant dispenser in the med bay to produce Cheez-wiz instead. Another notable incident involved a fight with paint-filled balloons in the med bay, and like the rest of the participants was put on clean up duty afterwards. Despite his small size, he came up with his own method of cleaning which involved surfing a soap-covered washcloth over the paint-splattered floor while shouting 'COWABUNGA!', which resulted in the snapshot attached to this file. Although he's hard to shake when on a mission, he secretly harbors a phobia of some Terran toys due to a nightmare he had one night after overenergizing. The resulting dream placed him in the evil kid's workshop in Toy Story along with an evil Woody and Buzz Lightyear who were preparing to dissect him for spare parts before he woke up. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2007 * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale 2008 * July 3 - Just Dropping In - Tonka's jetpack goes awry and lands him in a very inhospitable locale: Major Bludd's Swiss home. 2009 Oct 13: Additional details of escape ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ :I was knocked out of commission pretty bad as well, Prime, sorry about that. Cuffs, Air Raid, and Dust Devil were transferring Starscream from the brig down to the training area because of his... ... fear of enclosed spaces. Well... once out of the brig area and into the main hallway, Starscream wriggled free, somehow got a hold of Dust Devil and used him as a shield. Multiple shots were fired, but they were ineffective, possibly due to Dust Devil's defensive shields. I tried in vain to push the alarm button after climbing up to it, but once Starscream had pretty well trashed the others after getting free, he nearly sliced me in half to keep me from succeeding... and probably because I shot him twice in the schnoz. I don't remember much after that part... I came on line several hours later when Josie... er.. Circuit Breaker performed some repairs. 2017 * February 9 - A Holographic Homecoming - Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka. * February 10 - "Rio Arrives" - The Holograms' one-time manager, Rio Pacheco, arrives at Starlight Mansion. 2018 December 27 - "Kick Him When He's Down" Soundwave is worried about his missing tape. Naturally, Delusion chooses now to test his patience. Dec 27 - Harbinger << Tonka's voice can be heard only in this transmission >> :"I've been hanging around Harmonex and Soundwave has as well. He's found out about Harbinger, and, well, he's told me to tell everyone that if she isn't returned, Iacon, Earth and Nebulos are history. The guy doesn't sound too rational, so I wouldn't discount it, even if it would take more power than he's got. Tonka out. 2019 * January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" - Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. * January 23 - "CAT's away" - A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. * January 30 - "Up the Tower" - The CAT sneaks through Decepticon territory to hack a communications tower. * February 6 - "The Next Move" - The information is in, so the CAT plans its next move. * April 9 - "CAT reassessment" - After running into the trap previously, the team assembles to figure out what to do next. Players Tonka is played by Colchek Category:Covert Action Team Category:Saboteurs Category:Transformers Category:OCs Category:Autobots Category:Characters